Mistakes
by Vengeful
Summary: Years ago, she made a mistake the changed her life forever, one that would change the lives of everyone around her if they ever found out. So she left. She never expected her past to show up again. Tate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All right, I know what all of you are thinking. I know that I don't need another story, but I swear, I have this all planned out. I promise I do! Really. But just in case, it might take a while to update. I do have the first two chapters up and am working on the third. I have a pretty good idea of where i will go with this, so hopefully it wont take to long. Well, remember, reviews do inspire me!**

**Emily**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them... but I am working on it!

**Post note: Edited 12/18/07**

* * *

It had been a mistake. A big, stupid mistake. If she could, she would have gone back in time, she would have never let him take her to dinner. She would have never gone back to his house, and she most definitely would not have let her hormones get the best of her when they were close enough to feel each others breath. She would have pulled away when she knew he was going to kiss her. She would have gotten herself out of there before she lost control of her body and before she had made love to him. 

Of course, Kate Todd knew that there was no such machine, and that she could only think back and think of what she should have done, which of course wasn't really doing anything except for making her feel worse. But what was done was done. She had made a mistake that night. That night that she slept with Tony DiNozzo.

They hadn't talked about that night at all. The next morning, she had left while he was still sleeping. Neither of them had made any attempt to try to see what if was. But things had been tense between the two for a while. Eventually, they had fallen back into their flirty banter, though it seemed forced, not as natural as it once had been.

It was month and a half later that Kate started getting sick. She was at a scene the first time. She had been taking pictures of a man, shot in the head, when the wave of nausea had hit her. She made a quick exit, quickly hurrying as far from the scene as she could. She tried to hide it, for she did not want anyone to see. Unfortunately, Gibbs saw her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Kate did not get sick at crime scenes, and the fact that this was happening worried him. Kate just shook her head.

"Nothing. I think its just the flu or something." She managed a weak grin. "I'm fine… really."

Gibbs looked at her for a moment. "Why don't you head back to the lab. We're almost finished here anyways."

Feeling to crummy to argue, she had just nodded. She expected to feel better in a few days. But she didn't. The next day, she threw up while in Abby's lab. She had made Abby promise not to say anything about it. She didn't want Gibbs to send her home because of a sickness she was sure would pass in a day or two. Of course, the sickness just got worse and worse. Her hopes of hiding it were demolished a few day later when she got sick in the trash can, right in front of everybody. That was the final straw. Gibbs forced her to take a few days off and she finally made a doctors appointment.

Two days later, she sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to see her. She was hoping that maybe the doctor would just prescribe some medicine for the nausea. When the doctor called her, she let out a sigh of relief. She just wanted to get some medicine, and then go home and rest.

"So, what seems to be the problem today?" asked the female doctor.

"I've been throwing up a lot lately. Um, I have been tired, can't really hold anything down," she explained. The doctor made a note on her pad and looked back up at Kate.

"And what about your period? Have you had it yet?" Kate thought for a moment.

"Well, not that you mention it, its actually really late."

"And have you had any sexual activity lately?"

Kate's eyes widened. "You can't be thinking that I'm… no! I mean, yes, I have, but I'm not pregnant!" she exclaimed. The doctor smiled kindly.

"I'm not saying anything. We just need to run some tests to find out more. It could just be the flu. We'll see."

Kate nodded and forced a smile. She wasn't pregnant. She just couldn't be. The doctor took some tests, and sent her to the waiting room to wait. Thirty minutes later, she had the results in hand, and now sat facing Kate.

Kate took a deep breath. "What does it say."

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations. You are indeed pregnant."

And with that, her carefully planned life came crashing down.

"What? No, I can't be."

"You are. Now, we will have to decide what you will be doing. Are you planning on keeping this baby? Or adoption is always an option…"

Kate leaned back in the chair.

"I-I don't know. I think I need some time alone." The doctor nodded.

"Take your time. Call when you've reached a decision."

Kate mumbled her thanks and quickly left the office. Once in her car, she drove like hell, making it home just as the tears started to flow. Burying her face in a pillow, Kate cried harder then she had cried in a long time. This was not supposed to happen. She never wanted children. And she thought that if by some chance she did decide to have children, she would be married to the love of her life (not that she believed in that sort of thing). But no, here she was, pregnant and alone. The father of her child a known player and skirt chaser, who she just happened to work with. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She never thought a one night stand with Tony would result in this. But it did. And now she was paying the price. She looked down at her stomach, trying to imagine what she would look like pregnant. She couldn't picture it.

But what was she going to do? Abortion was really out of the picture-she couldn't do that. She wasn't against it for others, but when it came to her personal beliefs, she just couldn't let herself go through that. So that left two options. Both would require her to go through the pregnancy, and if she stayed at work, everyone would eventually figure it out. And it probably wouldn't take Tony to long to figure out who had fathered the unborn child. And that just couldn't happen. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. So that left her with only one option.

She would have to find another job, in another state, far away from here. But that still didn't clear up what she was going to do with the baby. She wasn't sure if she could raise a child on her own. She just never thought she would. But could she really go through the whole birth process and then not give up the child. A small bark from the floor caused her to look up. She picked up the small dog she had gotten during a case. Picking up Lilly (she had renamed the dog, not really wanting it to share a name with Tony, although she hadn't told him that), she reached over and grabbed the phone.

She didn't know why she did it, but once she picked up the phone, her fingers started dialing the number of her doctor's office. The answering machine picked it up.

"Hello. This is Kate Todd calling to make another appointment. I have decided to keep the baby and would like to further discuss this." She gave a contact number before hanging up the phone. Looking at the puppy, she managed a weak grin.

"Well girl, it looks like we're moving."

A month later, Gibbs found her two days' notice. She had found a job at a NCIS agency in Florida. She was moving there in a few days. She walked out of the office that day, and she never came back or told anyone anything.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I dont really know if they have a NCIS agency down in Florida. I am not that smart and am to lazy to look it up. So, for plot purposes, lets just pretend now, shall we? Also, I dont know if Kate kept the dog, but I decided she did. I also renamed it because, well, the name Lilly means a lot to me. You see, a few months ago, during all of the hurricanes, we rescued this little dog from the middle of the road. she was abandoned, poor little thing. Well, she was only 3, had already had puppies, and had heartworms. So we kept her, and named her Lilly. we treated her for the heartworms, but it was a risky treatment. A few weeks later, she started throwing up blood. She went into shock on the way to the vet and had to be put to sleep. This was an effect of the treatment. So, it does mean a lot to me. Just thought I would mention that. Well, review! Its good for the soul!**

**Emily**

**NOTE: Story edited years later. No dialogue has been changed (sadly for all of you). One day, I might do so. As it is, however, I haven't got the time. Looking back, I find it odd that this should be my most popular story. The writing is juvenille, at best, and the plot trite. Were I to look at it now, I would never read it. All the same, I'm glad they did. **

**Enjoy the edits!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the amazing response. I dont know how long this story will be. Probaly not to long-maybe four or five chapers. I have a pretty good idea of where I am going with this. But please, keep those reviews coming. They make me feel special!**

**--Emily--**

**Disclaimer:** Nope-own nothing.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

The sound of a soft giggle woke Kate up. She smiled, her eyes still closed as she felt the warm breath on her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she found herself face to face with a pair of large blue-green eyes. The child giggled as Kate kissed her soft cheek.

"Morning Ally," she said.

"Morning Mommy," her two-year-old daughter replied. Kate pushed herself out of her bed. It had been three years since she left NCIS, and since she left her past behind. It had been a little over two years since she had Ally. She never regretted her decision to keep the child; Ally was the center of her world. She did regret the fact that Tony would never see his daughter. He would never know how it felt to hold your child in your arms, to look into their innocent face and see yourself in them. Ally had been born with his good looks.

Kate showered quickly, not paying much attention to her hair and makeup. Since the birth of Ally, things had changed. Her whole way of living was completely different. Long nights off of work were no longer spent alone with a glass of wine and the TV. Now they were spent playing with her young daughter. Kate learned early on that trying to make herself pretty for work just did not work out with a baby.

"Mommy. Make pancakes!" squealed Ally as she watched her mother dress for work. Kate glanced at her watch. Deciding she had enough time before she had to take Ally to daycare and get to work, she agreed.

An hour and a half later, Kate was finally on her way to work. She had just dropped off Ally at the day care center. The center was nothing special, just a small school. It was nice enough, and it was affordable. Kate groaned silently at the though of bills. She was just reminded that her monthly rent bills would be coming soon. Before Ally, money had never been an issue. She had lived well enough for a single person. But as with everything else, Ally changed this. Kate suddenly had found herself trying to support two people, one of them a baby. Money had suddenly become a huge issue for Kate, as she was a single parent, with a low paying job.

When she had decided to keep her baby, she had known that Tony would not be in the picture. She knew she would have to raise the baby alone. She knew being a single mother would be hard, but nothing could prepare her for the experience. It had been a struggle, both physically and mentally. There were times when she would just lay down in her bed and cry after a tiring night with Ally. She would stare at the phone, wondering if she should call Tony and just tell him the truth. She never called him, of course. She had always managed, and throughout the past two years she had managed to get into a routine. Of course she still had difficulties-she was, after all, human. She groaned as the rain started to pour down on her windshield. When she had moved to Florida, she had expected sunny days and warm weather. She soon learned that this assumption was wrong. The winters got cold at times, and in the summer, when it wasn't blistering hot, it was raining. Right now, it was raining. And it was raining hard. She pulled into the parking lot of the NCIS building she now worked at and ran in, trying to stay as dry as possible. She quickly walked to he r office,

"I am so sorry I'm late. I was dropping Ally off at daycare," she said, walking up to her boss. He rolled his eyes.

"What else is new?" he muttered. Kate started to walk towards her desk, but he suddenly stopped her. "Oh, and Kate, two agents from another NCIS lab are coming to help with the Mitchell case."

Kate nodded. They had all been working hard on a case involving a man named Tom Mitchell, who was suspected of killing navy officers all over the United States. Kate gave no thought to who was coming, or from where they were coming. That is until an hour later, when a loud voice echoed down the hall.

"I though Florida was supposed to be sunny! Where are the sun and the girls?" Kate's heart froze. She knew that voice. She would always remember it, until the day she died. She scrambled around at her desk, shoving all of her pictures of Ally in the desk. She looked behind her and felt her breath stop.

It was Tony DiNozzo. The man that she thought she would never see again. He was the only man she had ever lost sleep over. She took a deep breath as she rose from her desk, her heart pounding as she came up behind him.

"You know you shouldn't believe everything you see on TV, DiNozzo," she yelled back. He slowly turned around to face her, his eyes widening in astonishment.

"Kate?"

She smiled. "Hey Tony. It's been a while." He just nodded.

"Hey, what's the hold up?"

Kate smiled at McGee, who upon seeing her stopped short of Tony. "Hi," she greeted. She was well aware of the stares that she was getting from her coworkers. They did not know how Kate knew these strangers, for they knew very little about her.

"Kate… Do you already know special agents McGee and DiNozzo?"

Kate looked at her boss and nodded. "We worked together."

He smiled. "Well then, show them what we have so far. We have work to do."

The rest of shift went well. No one mentioned Ally, and she hardly had time to talk to Tony and McGee. But she knew that eventually they would want to talk to her, or one of her current coworkers would mention Ally, or they would notice the strong resemblance between Tony and Ally. Kate always thought the easiest thing would be to keep Ally a secret. Now she wasn't so sure.

"So, Kate…"

Kate turned to see Karen, her friend and coworker.

"So what?"

"You know those two agents?"

She nodded. "We worked together."

"Tony's pretty hot," Karen said, stealing a glance at the man in question. Kate raised her eyebrow.

"And your point is…"

"Oh, cut the crap. He's nervous, you're nervous, and you've hidden the pictures of Ally. It doesn't take a genious to figure out that he's Ally's father."

Kate nodded. "Please, don't tell him or McGee. I really don't want them finding out."

"Why? Doesn't he have the right to know that he is a father?"

Kate shook her head. "It's complicated. What I'm doing is for the best."

"For the best of who?"

Kate rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her work.

An hour later, Kate was getting ready to go home when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. She turned to see Tony.

"Hey Tony."

"Hey Kate. Would you like to go grab a bite to eat, maybe show me around?"

Kate cursed herself inwardly. "Sorry but I have something to do."

"How about later, maybe tomorrow?"

Kate considered this for a moment. She would have to call up a babysitter, but she was sure she could find someone to do it. "All right." She smiled as she drove home, looking forward to the next night.

* * *

A/N: I know I know I know. A lot of you wanted me to have her tell him and live happily ever after. But now what fun would that be? I have a plan, don't you worry. And this will be Tate-eventually. If you are nice and review! 

Emily--

**_Edited 12/18/07. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, I actually decided to be nice and update for you guys! I know, I know. amazing, right? Now, I don't ACTUALLY have the next chapter written out, but I have the story in my mind! What will get me to write more is if you review!**

**--Emily--**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it (yet)**

**Post Note: 12/18/07: I am curious as to how people managed to read this. The grammatical errors are abominable, and some of the dialogue is not much better. I think I still like the plot, as the ol' secret pregnancy thing is a major favorite of mine, but still. It's certainly taking me a good while to wade through and fix only the very basics. Forget trying to go in depth. **

* * *

"Ally? Rita? I'm home," Kate called as she opened the front door to her modest one story house. Barking echoed through the house as Lilly ran up, soon joined by her young daughter. 

"How was she today?" Kate asked Rita, the older woman who looked after Ally while Kate was working.

"Good as always."

Kate smiled. "Do you think you could stay later tomorrow?"

Rita raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm going out with an old friend."

Rita grinned. "Would this be a male friend?"

Kate shook her head; the woman was incorrigible when it came to her love life. She was forever telling Kate to just 'settle down, find yourself a man!'

Kate never quite had the heart to tell Rita that she had, in fact, found a man. Of course, she'd also lost that man, but what did that really matter now?

"Yes, and he is just a friend."

Rita shrugged. "Sure I can watch her. But will he be meeting her?"

Kate frowned. "No… I really don't want him knowing about her." She glanced down at her daughter. Taking note of the look of curiousity that was now evident on Rita's face, she quickly added, "you know how men are. They always turn the other way and hide when the see a kid around..."

Rita raised an eyebrow, and Kate wished for a moment that she had gone with the old blind woman when it came to picking someone who'd watch her daughter. She sighed. "Ally, why don't you go wait for me in the family room. We can watch a movie."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Cinderella?" she asked hopefully. Kate laughed.

"All right. Now, go on. Mommy will be there in a second."

Ally squealed and ran towards the room the housed the TV. Rita stared at Kate.

"He's her father, isn't he?" Her voice was soft.

Yes, definitely should have gone with the half-blind old bat. At least she wouldn't ask questions like this, or figure out such obvious things. However, there was now no denying the truth to Rita; she knew her far too well.

"He doesn't need to know. We're doing fine on our own. Really," Kate told her.

"He should. But that is none of my business. I can stay late tomorrow, but I do wish that you would tell him."

Kate nodded.

"Thanks for the advice, but I know what I am doing."

Rita shrugged. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Rita."

* * *

The next night couldn't come fast enough for either Kate or Tony. McGee noticed how distant Tony was and questioned him about it. 

"Tony, what's up with you? You seem really distracted."

Tony shrugged, his eyes glued to Kate's form. McGee followed his gaze and sighed.

"Kate. How surprising," he said. Again Tony didn't respond. McGee shook his head. "Aren't you two going out tonight?"

Tony smiled. "Yup. Are you going to need the rental car?"

"Yes."

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What the hell for?"

"I have to have it, in case something happens and we need to get to the lab."

Tony looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Yeah, all right, whatever you say." He turned his attention back to Kate, who smiled at him. He walked towards her. "Hey Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Could you pick me up from the hotel? McGee has to keep the car, in case something happens."

Kate was silent for a moment. "Okay."

Looking at her, Tony couldn't help but try to press his luck. He was treading on ice, he knew. Kate had been touchy and secretive since he'd arrived. It wasn't too much of a surprise, what with the way she'd left in the middle of the night and all. Tony couldn't help but wonder what had happened. It couldn't have been something that he'd done; it was a month after...well, after _that_ night. Yet, even now, it was clear that she was uncomfortable with him. For a brief moment, he considered canceling that night. However, as he studied her, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Rather, he suggested, "Maybe we could uh, have drinks at your place or something…"

"NO!" Kate said, a little to quickly. Tony looked at her, startled.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to suggest…"

"Its not that. I just-it's just personal things. I'll pick you up tonight. Be ready."

God he had missed her. More than he would ever admit to anyone, of course. When Kate left, Tony took it all in stride in front of his colleagues. He refused to let anyone see that it had cut him deep. No one knew that they had slept together, and if they did know, they would have just assumed it meant nothing to both of them.

He didn't know what it meant to her, but to him it meant a whole lot more then he let on. He wasn't sure if he had ever felt how he felt that night. There was just something about Kate Todd that was enchanting to him. He had hid those feelings for the past three years, but seeing her again it was all coming back. He glanced at his watch. Only three hours until the date.

* * *

"Mommy, what are you doing?" 

"Getting dressed."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy's going out with an old friend tonight."

"Why?"

Kate let out an aggravated sigh as she fiddled with the clasp of her necklace. She hadn't worn it since Ally was born, for Ally quickly developed the habit of yanking on it. It didn't seem to want to fit now, and the fact that Ally was going through her "why" phase was not helping matters.

Her stomach fluttered as she thought of the date she had agreed to go on. She had tried to fight her feelings for Tony since the day she fell for him. She had tried even harder when Ally was born and she left. But seeing him again brought back all of the old feelings. She wondered if she should tell him the truth, if it would be best for all of them. Maybe he would want to be with her and Ally. Maybe he would want a family. Ally would have a dad; Kate could have someone to love her.

"Snap out of it!" she chided herself. This is Tony, the skirt chaser, the player. He would never want a family. He wouldn't allow himself to be tied down. She smiled as she looked at the girl. How anyone could not want her was beyond her. She loved her child, and had easily taken to motherhood. She was applying her lipstick when the doorbell rang. It was Rita. She walked down the narrow hall to the door, smiling as she opened the door.

"Thank you so much Rita. This means a lot to me."

Rita brushed off her thanks. "You need to see people. But I thought this man is just an old friend."

"He is."

"That explains why you are more dressed up then I have ever seen you."

It was true; Kate wore an outfit that she hadn't worn in what seemed like forever. Her deep cranberry blouse and tan pants were tasteful and fancy. Her hair and make-up actually looked as though she'd spent time on it, rather than the mess she usually slapped on in the mornings.

"Well, you know it is kind of nice to get dressed up to go somewhere where you aren't working or with other parents," she said with a laugh. She looked at her watch.

"Well, I better get out of here. I'm picking up Tony. Ally! I'm going out."

The girl came running over, jumping into her mother's arms. "Mommy, I don't feel good."

Kate kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"You'll be fine sweetie. Rita will be here for you, and I'll be back soon."

"'Kay," agreed Ally. Kate gave her one last kiss before hurrying out the door.

* * *

Kate was twenty minutes late to pick up Tony. 

"What took you so long?"

Kate mentally cursed herself. She used to give him such a hard time for being late. "Just some personal things at home. Nothing important," she answered.

"Boyfriend jealous?" he asked.

"I'm not seeing anyone actually." She could have sworn she saw a smile tug at his lips. They arrived at the small diner to find it relatively empty. "One of the towns best kept secrets," she explained as they were seated.

"So why did you leave Kate?" Tony asked the question Kate had been preparing for all night.

"I just needed a change. That's all," she lied.

"We miss you. Gibbs hired a new girl. No one likes her."

Kate laughed. "She some old fat lady or something?"

Tony shook his head. "No, she might even be kind of pretty if she wasn't a stuck up bitch!" He exclaimed. "I tried to joke with her like we used to and she threatened to report me for sexual harassment!"

"Tony, didn't I do that all the time?" asked Kate.

"But you wouldn't have actually done it. This woman did! It took Gibbs to get her to drop the charge!"

Kate looked at him. "No way."

He nodded. "We miss you a lot Kate."

She looked down at her lap. "I've missed you guys, too."

They were silent for a moment.

"So, do you like it here?"

She shrugged. "It's different."

"And you aren't seeing anyone?"

"No, just me." So that wasn't completely a lie. She really wasn't seeing anyone. But she wasn't living alone by any means. Before they could say anything more, the waiter came over to take their orders. They ate their dinner, talking about the old days, about the weather, about anything so long as it wasn't serious. They were almost done when Kate's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

Tony watched as her face froze and her eyes widened.

"Oh, God. I'll be right there. Yeah, get her ready and call the hospital." She hung up and looked at Tony.

"I have to go home. Something came up. Can you get a cab to take you back?" She didn't expect what he said next.

"No."

She looked at him. "What?"

"Kate, you're keeping something from me. You're hell bent on making sure I don't find something out about your private life. At the very least, I thought you could trust me as a friend."

She studied him for a minute. "All right, come on."

He quickly paid for the food and followed her to the car. As they drove towards her home, she spoke.

"Tony, please don't ask any questions. I will explain everything when I get the chance. She sped all the way home and pulled into the driveway, jumping out of the car. As she walked up to the door, she took a deep breath, knowing she was about to expose her deepest secret to the one person she swore she would never let find out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that one. The good stuff should be coming soon...very soon if you review!**

**--Emily--**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe all of the reviews I have been getting for this one. I finally updated, but I have been very busy lately. But school is out in one week, so then I should be able to update for frequently. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep those reviews coming!**

**Emily—**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.

**Edited 12/18/07. Hopefully, the dialogue is now a bit less wooden, and the grammar not so bad. Perhaps one day, I will really do an in-depth edit. This will have to do for now.**

* * *

Kate raced into her home, her heart pounding. Rita met her in the front hallway. The worry was visible on the older woman's face. 

"I'm so sorry Kate, I didn't mean to disturb you. Its just Ally is so very sick and I didn't know what to do…" Kate shushed the older woman.

"Thank you for calling me. What are her symptoms?" she asked as she made her way to her daughter's room.

"Vomiting, very high fever, trouble breathing, shaking," Rita replied. Kate nodded as she entered Ally's room. Her daughter lay in her bed, a pail by her side and sweat shining on her face.

"Mommy," she moaned weakly. Kate turned to Rita.

"Okay, can you get my car ready for her?"

"I'll just hold her and go with you, if that's okay."

"Yes, thank you." She scooped up her small daughter.

"What happened to your friend?" asked Rita, curious. Kate blushed.

"He's uh, still in there. Please don't tell him that she is my daughter or his daughter yet."

Rita rolled her eyes. "Kate, you can't honestly believe that man isn't going to figure it out…"

"I'm going to tell him tonight! But I want to make sure Ally is okay before I break the news to him." They were heading out the door now. Kate picked up her pace, reaching the car before Rita.

Tony watched as Kate and another woman emerged from the house. In her arms, Kate cradled what looked to be a small child. As she got closer, he could see it was a girl. He couldn't make out any features of the girl, but he saw that Kate was panicked. She handed the girl to the older woman and opened the door and slid into the drivers seat.

"What's going on Kate?" he asked.

"We need to get to the hospital. I'll tell you everything later. I promise."

Hearing the note of pleading in her voice, he decided to drop it. He wondered what she had been trying to hide. Was it that she was raising a child for someone? Was she living with that woman? He had to smile at that ridiculous thought. She liked men, and had made it perfectly clear when she slept with him. He winced as she swerved around a corner, barely missing the curb. Funny, she didn't seem to be such an awful driver earlier.

The car came to a screeching halt as she pulled up in front of the emergency room. She got out and opened the back seat door to get the little girl. Tony followed her and the older woman into the ER.

Kate rushed into the ER and made her way up to the check in room.

"My daughter is very sick," she gasped. The nurse looked at her, unimpressed.

"Take a number."

Kate glared at her. She pulled out her badge, identifying her as a NCIS investigator. "NCIS. I work with the government." That was all she really needed to say, for the nurse quickly called for a doctor.

From his seat in the crowded room, Tony could see Kate whip out her badge and show it to the lady. The little girl was whisked away and Kate was handed a bunch of papers to fill out. She took a seat on the other side of the room. Tony got up and moved over to her.

"Hey."

She glanced up. "Hey."

"So, what happened over there?" Kate sighed.

"Tony, can we wait to talk until after I am done with this paperwork?"

"You're stalling."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm busy."

"I'm going to call McGee, and tell him that he'll have to go in without me. I am not leaving until I get answers." Kate just shared at him, shocked at his insistence.

"All right. Just let me do this."

He nodded and walked over to where the older lady stood, nervously pacing. She looked up at him.

"Ahh, so you must be Miss Todd's friend," she said. "I'm Rita. I help look after Ally."

"Why does Ally live with Kate?" Tony asked. Rita shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that," she said. "It was nice to meet you. I need to talk to Kate." She walked away before he could say anything.

"Kate?"

Kate looked up. "Rita."

"She looks just like him," commented Rita, her voice low.

"I know she does." There was silence for a moment.

"He's asking about her."

Kate sighed. "I know, I'm going to tell him when I finish…"

Rita plucked the papers from her hands. "Papers can wait. You need to talk to him now." Kate glared at her but got up and headed towards Tony. But before she reached him, the doctor called for her.

"Kate Todd?" She walked over to him.

"Yes."

"Are you Ally's mother?"

"Yes?"

He glanced over at Tony. "Don't you think her Father would like to hear this too?"

Tony looked at him. "Sorry, I'm not her Father…"

The doctor looked at him, perplexed, but caught the look Kate gave him and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I wanted to inform you that your daughter is going to be all right. We gave her some antibiotics that should help the fever. But we would like to keep her overnight, just to be sure. I'm sure it was nothing, but I'd still like to run a few tests, just to make sure."

"Thank you so much," said Kate. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up at Tony.

"Can we talk now?" he asked.

"Yes," she said after a pause.

"Why were you so intent on keeping that little girl a secret from me? If you were raising a child for someone, I wouldn't have minded…"

Kate pressed a finger to his lips. "Tony, I think you have misunderstood everything. That little girl, Ally, she is not just some child I am raising." She took a deep breath. "Tony, she's my daughter."

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry to leave you hanging with Tony's response. The next chapter should be up within the next two weeks hopefully. I am really busy, but reviews inspire me to write. So, review!**

**Emily--**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the support you guys. I have reached over 100 reviews! That is the most I have ever gotten for a story! I am glad that so many of you are continuing to support this story even if Kate is dead on the show. I don't know how this chapter is though. I hope you like it. Also, in response to some questions about why Tony wouldn't have noticed that Ally looked like him. The reason is that when she got in the car, it was dark and Tony couldn't see. And when they got to the hospital, Kate was rushing her in and he didn't get a look at her. Also, this chapter might piss some off, but don't hurt me. It will all turn out okay! Well, review!**

**Emily**

**Disclaimer:** If you know it, me no own.

**Edited 12/21/2007**

* * *

Tony stared at her, not quite sure what to say. "What did you say?" he whispered. She looked him in the eye. 

"Ally is my daughter," she repeated. Tony moved towards a chair.

"I...I had no idea. Jesus, Kate. Why in the hell would you..." he broke off, noticing that she had averted her eyes from him. The thought entered his mind, unwavering in its persistance. And suddenly, it seemed to him the most obvious thing in the world, why she had tried to keep it a secret from him. He took a deep breath. "How old Kate? How old is she?"

"She's two," replied Kate.

"Is she…is she mine?" He asked. Tears came to Kate's eyes. He knew the answer before she opened her mouth.

"Yes."

His heart stopped for a brief moment as the news sank in. He had a daughter. A daughter who no one had bothered telling him about.

"Does everyone else know Kate? Or did you conveniently forget to tell them about her too?" His voice was harsh, but he couldn't help it. She had kept this from him for so long.

"I never told anyone. And here, no one knows who the father is," replied Kate, her voice soft.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was having trouble controlling his anger, he knew. And from the look on her face, Kate could tell too. Her eyes darkened.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was because of your reputation, the fact that you wouldn't have done anything but deny it. What the hell could you have done? You sure as hell weren't going to settle down in any way. What would I tell her when she was older, when she asked why Daddy wasn't around much?" Her words held the truth, Tony knew that. But it didn't diminish his anger. He stood up and glared at her.

"I think I need some fresh air. But this is not over."

"Do whatever you want. I made my decision and I don't regret it." Okay, so maybe that wasn't the total truth. She did regret the fact that she never gave him a chance to prove himself. But then again, if the way he was acting right now was any indication, then she had thought right.

'He has every right to act this way,' chided a little voice in her mind. 'You did hide her from him.' Kate knew that this was also true, but tried to ignore it. Instead, she walked over to the nurse to check on Ally.

Tony stormed outside of the hospital, a mixture of rage and sadness brewing inside of him. He sat down on a bench, burying his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do, or how to feel. He knew why he was mad. But why did he feel sad and guilty? Why did he know that he couldn't walk away from her, and forget about her? How could he still love her, he wondered. But he did. Oh, God, did he love her. But what could he do? Should he leave, and leave her alone? He was pretty sure that he couldn't do that. It was the easiest thing to do, letting her go, but he knew that easy wasn't always right. The ring of his cell phone pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Tony, where the hell are you? Gibbs just called, he's screaming at me about you."

Tony sighed. "Don't worry, I'll give him a call." He hung up without another word and dialed the familiar number.

"Gibbs."

"Hey boss."

"Tony, McGee tells me you aren't helping, that you had to take care of some personal business."

"That is correct."

"DiNozzo, if this is about some girl, I swear to god…"

"It's not. I mean, it is, but it's not in the way you think." He paused. "It's complicated Gibbs. It's Kate."

"Oh." There was silence from the other end. "I think McGee can handle it on his own. Take care of whatever it is quickly." Gibbs hung up before Tony could say anything.

Tony looked at the phone, confused. Why had Gibbs not questioned him anymore? There was something strange going on, but Tony had other things to think about.

* * *

Gibbs hung up the phone and smiled. So Tony had found out. Gibbs was not a stupid man, nor was he oblivious to the relationships between members of his team. When Kate had left without a word, it had surprised many that Gibbs had done nothing to stop her. It was assumed that he didn't care. In reality, it was quite the opposite. Gibbs knew something was up, and he had a suspicion that it had something to do with Tony. He wasn't blind; he saw the glanced that they gave behind the others back. He had picked up on the tension between the two. So, he had made a few phone calls. Eventually his search had revealed that Caitlyn Todd was, indeed, pregnant. 

So he did know about Ally, he knew why she had left so suddenly. It hadn't been a coincidence that he sent Tony to Florida, nor was it a coincidence that he sent two agents when he really only needed one. He had anticipated and hoped for a confrontation between Kate and Tony. He wasn't fooled by Tony's attitude. He knew he was miserable. So, he had sent Tony in hopes that something would happen. Now it was happening, and Gibbs had no plans to stop it.

* * *

Tony studied the ground, thinking of what he could do. He felt someone sit down next to him. It was Kate's babysitter. 

"So, you found out?"

He nodded.

"And you're mad at her. I don't blame you."

"Yeah, I am. I just don't understand," he said.

"She loves you, you know. She denies it, but sometimes, I hear her crying at night. I think at times she regrets her decision. You should talk to her. She thinks you don't care, that you're going to run away. I think she's wrong, but that's just me." She stood up and looked down at Tony. He smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be back up in a minute." Rita nodded.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: I know, not the reaction you were looking for. But I couldn't just let him forgive and forget…what fun would that be? And I explained why Gibbs didn't try to get her back, as some of you might have wondered. See? I've thought of it all. He he. Well, I hope you liked. Review!**

**Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well howdy folks. Long time no write, eh? –Chuckles nervously-. All right, I am truly very sorry about the delay. Really, I am! I did not intend to take so long to update. Hell, I didn't even realize it had been five (five!) months since my last update. But…I am here now. I do, however, offer you a list of reasons why I haven't updated.**

**I was in mourning for Kate**

**I was planning the demise of DPB for said killing of Kate**

**I was undercover exposing the truth about aliens and Elvis**

**I was getting acquainted with the fabulous Fabio**

**I am a lazy bum who doesn't deserve your wonderful support.**

**But then again, I am sure you don't want to read my erm…interesting attempts to amuse you now, do you. So I'll just be shutting up now and hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

**--Emily—**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. DAMN IT!

**Edited 12/20/07**

* * *

Despite what Tony had told Rita about going to see Kate, he had remained seated on the bench outside of the hospital for quite some time. After what seemed like hours, the sound of footsteps coming close once again caused him to lift his head. This time, however, he was greeted with a very unexpected face. The newcomer sat silently beside him, uttering not a word. The tension hung heavily between them, growing until it became so unbearable Tony felt he had to break it. Not quite sure what to say, he started with the simplest thing he could think of.

"Kate."

"Tony." It was a pointless introduction, and they both knew it. Tony searched his brain, desperate to find some topic they could safely talk about, anything to avoid the inevitable conversation he knew was coming. Kate, however, always the sensible one, broke his thoughts.

"What do you want Tony?"

He was startled at these words. Had he not made it clear? He wanted to be part of her life; of his daughter's life.

"I want to be part you your life, of her life."

Kate ran a hand through her hair. "So I suppose asking you to just leave and forget all of this is out of the question?" He nodded.

"Why are you so hell bent on keeping me out of your lives?"

She looked at him. "Honestly?"

"Yes!"

"I don't trust you. I don't trust you to be the father figure she needs, nor can I trust you to make good on all you say."

Whatever Tony thought she was going to say, it most certainly was not that. His eyes darkened. "You don't trust me? Why the hell not?"

Kate met his furious gaze. "Why should I Tony? You have never had a serious commitment in your life; you have no idea what raising a child is like! And say we do tell her that you're her Father. What happens when you have to leave? Tell me, Tony, Just how do I tell my daughter that Daddy doesn't live with us and that she cant see him often?" She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. "You can't just waltz in here and expect to be welcomed with open arms."

Tony looked away, partly in embarrassment, for her words held a note of truth. "How can you possibly know, Kate, if you have never given me the chance to prove myself? You just ran off without a word to anyone! And you call me irresponsible! The moment things got tough you just packed up and left! You couldn't even face your friends!"

"How dare you Tony DiNozzo. How dare you sit there and insinuate that I am irresponsible. You have NO idea what it takes to raise a child on your own. NO idea." People were starting at the couple on the bench, for their voices had steadily risen to the point of almost screaming.

"Look. Kate, I'm…" He tried to apologize, but she cut him off.

"Tony, just…don't. Okay? Just leave me alone. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to make sure my daughter is doing well." And with that she stomped off, leaving Tony to once again smack himself on the head for being perhaps the world's biggest moron.

* * *

Kate had to make several attempts to press the correct elevator button, for her hands trembled so violently. She was relatively sure that she had a nasty look on her face, judging from the number of people that went well out of their way to avoid her. 

How dare he! How dare he say those things! He had no idea what he was talking about. No idea! She was anything but irresponsible. She had to be if she wanted to make a good living. Sure she had that one lapse of judgment that had resulted in the birth of her daughter, but she had acknowledged that fact, and had made the most of her new life. She wiped away the tears of anger that trickled down her face as she waited impatiently for the elevator to open.

If Kate were to be completely truthful with herself, she might have realized that Tony was not the root of all of her anger. She was angry with herself as well. Angry for not telling Tony about his daughter, angry for thinking he would never find out. But most of all, she was angry that his words, while harsh and uncalled for, held a certain amount of truth in them. She had run away when things got tough. She could have staid and let people know the truth. She could have faced the anger. But no…she had bolted at the first sign of a disturbance in her carefully planned life.

"What do I do now?" she wondered to herself, wishing desperately that the doors could answer. Of course, their only response was to open to allow her entry into the elevator, and a hand halting the progress of the closing doors screwed even that up.

"So I've been thinking…"

Kate groaned. "Damn it DiNozzo. I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

He flashed her a smile. "Since when have I ever listened? Now shut up, I have something to say. Here's the way I see it. You have two choices. You can fight me about my rights to see my daughter, and we can make a big fuss about this. But I will win, Kate. You will find that I can be very…persuasive…when it comes to getting what I want."

Kate glared at him. "And what, may I ask, is the second choice?"

He took at step closer too her, and she backed away. "The second choice is you willingly let me spend time with the both of you. You let me into your life. We don't have to tell her that I am her father, not yet anyways. Just give it a…shall we say trial run…and see how it goes. She needs a father, Kate. We both know it. So why deny her the chance to have one?"

Her shoulders sagged in defeat as she processed the two choices. She had no doubt in her mind that Tony would get what he wanted in the end, for he always did. So should she fight it and hope that he just forgot? Or give things a chance. God only knew what that man did to her in such a close proximity. Perhaps…

Oh what was she thinking? It would never work in the long run.

"What about your job? Did you think about that? We live in completely separate places. How the hell is that going to work out?"

What he did next caught her completely off guard. Gently, he cupped her face and tilted her face up so she was looking at him.

"I'll get a transfer, if that's what you want." And then he kissed her.

It had been over five years since the last kiss they shared, and so such a difference did those years make. When they had kissed all those years ago, their kisses had been frenzied and passionate. This was different. It was gentle and tender. He broke away and smiled once more at her as the doors opened.

"Think about it Kate." And just like that he was gone, leaving her utterly confused and defenseless.

Damn you Tony DiNozzo, she thought. Damn you for showing up in my life all of a sudden. Damn you for giving me this ultimatum. And damn you for making me feel this way."

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that her floor had come and gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well…how was it? I hope it was up to your expectations! I also hope that it won't take so damn long to get the next chapter up. So, leave a review! And hopefully I can respond to each of them now!**

**Until next time!**

**Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Finally, we have reached the end. Thank goodness! As always, comments are much appreciated.**

**Emily**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Nah…Ya think?

**Edited 12/20/07**

* * *

In a perfect world, after Tony had kissed Kate, she would have stopped the elevator, gotten out, raced after him, professed her undying love for him, and kissed him. They would then have kinky sex in a random hospital room (or closet, whichever happened to be closest), get married, and find that their hospital adventure had conceived another child and then they and Ally and the baby would live happily ever after. 

Tony waited five full minutes after walking off the elevator. He was waiting for her to come after him. He had even found an empty room for them (for after the "I LOVE YOU!" speech and passionate kiss).

Of course, she didn't show up. Obviously, she had never watched an old romantic love film (not that Tony had, mind you).

Still, she hadn't come after him with some sort of dangerous object in hand and a crazy look on her face; Tony also considered this a good thing. With a regretful sigh, he walked back to the elevator, and pushed the button to the floor where Kate and Ally were.

She was waiting for him when he got out. She knew he would eventually follow her up, for he was nothing if not persistent. His words had gotten to her. Was she being selfish? Was she being neurotic and foolish? What if she let him into her life, into Ally's life?

What if, what if, what if! She had to stop thinking with 'what if'. What if she had never gone out for drinks with Tony? What if she had never slept with Tony? What if she let him be a father to Ally?

There was no use thinking in terms of what if, she knew. It was either she let him into her life, or she didn't. She let him be a father to Ally, or she didn't. It was that simple.

Except, it was _not _that simple. She couldn't just treat this like she would an everyday decision! She couldn't treat this like she would what she would have for dinner, or what she would wear to work. This was a decision that would change her life, that would affect her, and her child. Tony didn't know what he was asking of her! He was asking her to risk her daughter's feelings, not to mention her own.

What if, god forbid, she were to fall in love with him? She had, after all, been half in love with him when she worked with him. It wouldn't take much for those feelings to return on an even stronger level. And then what? What if he left them, decided he didn't want to be a father? She would be heartbroken, along with Ally.

She was still contemplating this in her mind when she noticed him walking towards her. He gave her his trademark boyish grin and she felt her heart rate increase.

Oh who was she kidding? She was still in love with the man. She was already screwed. Her facial expression must have changed, for his smile fell away, leaving a look of worry in its place. Taking a deep breath, she met up with him.

"The doctor… the doctor says Ally can have visitors. Would you…would you like to come and see her?" Oh god, she really was crazy. But her heart jumped as she was rewarded with a genuine smile.

"I would love to."

And so, they found themselves walking side by side to Ally's room. Tony waited outside while Kate talked to her daughter alone. He peered through the window, trying to get his first glimpse of the child he had fathered. He jumped back as the door opened, and Kate motioned for him to come in. He took a deep breath, and made his way into the room.

'She has my eyes!' was his first thought upon seeing the girl. She was small, with fine curly brunette hair, and blue-green eyes.

_His_ blue-green eyes. She looked up at him curiously.

"Mommy says you are my Daddy," she said simply. He looked up at Kate, surprised. She shrugged.

"She should know her father," was all Kate said to his inquiring stare.

Timidly, he walked towards the bed.

"Yeah, I am," he said softly, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Are you going to live with me and mommy, then?" was her next question. Tony looked at Kate, who looked at Ally. Neither spoke.

A nurse, who ushered them out, telling them it was time to administer Ally, luckily, saved them some medicine that would probably make her fall asleep. But before they left, Ally looked up at Tony, her innocent eyes wide.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy."

A lump formed in his throat, as he struggled to find the right words.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Once out, Kate walked quickly out to the waiting room elevators, Tony hot on her heels.

"Wait!" he called. She didn't stop. Instead, she pressed the button summoning the elevator again. Sadly for her, the elevator did not arrive soon enough, and Tony caught up to her.

"You got what you wanted Tony. Now what?"

Tony almost had to laugh. Now what? "What about where we will live? What will we do now? Are we together? What?" He had followed her into the elevator. She did not respond. "You can't keep running away from me forever, you know," He said.

"Just watch me."

But alas, fate was not on Kate's side that day. So, as luck would have it, at that precise moment, the elevator stopped. Kate pressed the button a few times to no avail.

"Damn elevator!" she cursed. Tony just stared at her smugly.

"Well, as long as we're stuck here, we can talk. I want to live with you."

"WHAT?" Kate had not been expecting him to say this. Tony shrugged.

"We don't have to sleep together, but I would like to give this a chance. I want to experience Ally's growing up, and live like a family. I want to be a couple, and a father."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," she answered.

"What not?"

She whirled around so that she was facing him. "Fine. You want to know the truth? It's because I'm scared. I am terrified that I'm going to fall in love with you again, and that you'll realize how hard parenting is and leave. I am scared, scared that you will break my heart. There, you happy?"

And for the second time since they had been there, Tony kissed her. This time, however, she kissed him back. He pulled away, and looked her in the eye.

"I will not leave you. I will not hurt you. Damn it, Kate. I love you!"

This time, it was she who initiated the kiss.

Neither of them noticed when the elevator started moving fifteen minutes later. It was only when they heard the ding that Kate took a break to repress the button that would take them to the floor Ally was on.

* * *

In later years, Rita would ask just what had happened to Kate in that elevator that day at the hospital. The young woman had finally emerged from the steel contraption, a dazed look in her eye, her cheek infused with color and her hair and clothing mussed. Tony had followed her out, in a similar state. 

Of course, had she been near the couple nine months later, when Kate gave birth to a healthy baby boy, she might have seen Tony look at that very same elevator, and then look at his wife, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She might have realized just what happened in the elevator, especially after what Tony said next.

"Want to make another one."

She would have then been witness to Kate, in all her pregnant and laboring glory, slap her husband. Hard.

And they all lived happy ever after, and Tony FINALLY got his Kinky Hospital Sex (KHS).

The End.

* * *

**A/N: If this is the second time receiving a update alert, fear not: I changed the ending and reuploaded it. It basically says the same thing as the first ending (Kate and Tony got married and Tony got his kinky hospital sex (KHS)) but in a less corny way. So, leave a review!**

**Emily**


End file.
